


i'd do it all for you

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [221]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shane has Carl wrapped around his finger, willing to do anything to keep him in his life.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Commissions [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	i'd do it all for you

The weird thing about all of this is that Shane honestly feels like things could not be going better for him right now. Maybe the world has gone to absolute shit, but with things being as they are, it feels like things are falling perfectly into place for him. He is doing such a good job taking care of Lori and Carl now that Rick is out of the picture, and with him doing all of that, it is no wonder that Lori is falling for him so easily, and letting her take the place as the new man in her life, depending on him entirely.

But the thing about Lori is that she is just a means to an end. Nothing more than someone that he needs to distract, someone that he needs to use in order to get what he needs from her, though it might not have started like that. At some point, maybe before there was ever even any possibility of something happening between the two of them, he did want her, and that is what lead to him starting something like this. Back then, he may have really wanted to be with her for the sake of being with her, but that all changes the first time that he notices the way that Carl looks at him.

After that, Lori is just someone that he has to distract, so that she does not get in his way for getting what he really wants. She has no idea about any of this, so painfully clueless that it is almost laughable, and that makes her perfect to use for getting closer to Carl, for making sure that Carl trusts him and looks up to him and is more than content to be alone with him. He is especially vulnerable without a father around, looking to Shane as a new father figure, anything to make this all easier to deal with.

And when he looks up at Shane, like he is the most important person in the world in that moment, like he is something that he can really trust and depend on, it is impossible for Shane to resist the urge to take him for his own. It feels strange to say that no one has ever looked at him like that, that no one look has ever effected him this much, but it is true. It feels like his entire life is changed in that moment, and more than anything else, he just wants to see how far he can go with this, to see if he can make Carl his.

With Lori trusting in him and depending on him to take care of her and her son, that makes it easy enough to get him alone. Again and again, he finds himself alone with Carl, and he takes that time to bond with him, to make him feel like these times they spend together are special, something meant just for him. He teaches Carl important lessons for survival, telling him over and over again how proud he is of him, how strong Carl is, especially for his age.

“You’re practically a grown man already,” he says one day, and he can see the way that it makes Carl’s eyes light up. He is young and vulnerable and he trusts Shane, trusts every word that comes out of his mouth. He works hard to continue impressing the man that he has come to rely on, and the more time they spend alone together, the more he is able to get Carl to trust him, and to want to please him.

It gets to the point that Carl is absolutely desperate for anything that might earn Shane’s approval. When he is at his neediest, Shane pulls back, acting busy so that Carl thinks he might have done something wrong, trying to find some way to get Shane to pay attention to him. He uses all these tactics perfectly, to make sure that he will be at his lowest point when the time comes to strike. In such a short amount of time, he has taken advantage of everything at his disposal to make Carl rely entirely on him to feel okay, and taken that away, so that Carl will do whatever it takes to feel that happy again.

It takes little convincing to get him to take his clothes off, and even less to get him to let Shane touch him. He is nervous, trembling a bit and not sure of what they are doing, or what he should do, but Shane makes him feel good, and tells him that this is his reward for being such a good partner. Slowly, Shane starts to open up to him, or at least pretends to, telling him “secrets” about how Lori does not give him what he needs, making Carl promise that he will never tell anyone about their secret meetings.

Soon enough, he has Carl convinced that his mother is not treating Shane as well as she could, and that Shane is considering leaving her. Carl does not want that, because then he can’t spend time with him anymore, and he and his mom will be all alone again. He begs Shane, tells him that he can do anything he needs, just as long as he stays with his mom, and Shane knows that everything is working out just perfectly for him.

“If you can make up for where she slacks off, then I can stay,” he says. “We can do things like this, and I’ll be just fine, satisfied with both of you, and I don’t need to go find someone else. And, see? Doesn’t it feel good when I touch you like this? If you let me keep doing this, then it’ll be good for me and it’ll be good for you. I think we both win, don’t you, Carl?”

It takes almost no effort at all to convince him, and then, he belongs entirely to Shane.

~X~

Things escalate pretty quickly from that point on, with Carl willing to do whatever it takes to keep Shane a part of his family. Shane has nothing to worry about with keeping it a secret, because Carl is completely obedient in that regard, not saying a word about it, no matter how far things go. He was told that it had to stay a secret, and so, he does not tell anyone about his secret meetings with Shane, where he works to keep the older man satisfied, to make up for what he has been led to believe are his mothers failings.

And he does such a great job with that, going off with Shane while they pretend to be bonding just as they always did, but of course, everything is different now. He is only a little bit reluctant to try each new thing, but it just takes a little bit of encouragement from Shane for him to be on board all over again, brave and eager, letting the older man touch him and do anything that he wants to him, until finally, Shane is ready to introduce something else to him.

He has everything that he needs, hidden where they usually meet up, waiting for Carl one day when Shane says that he has special plans for the day. Carl has no idea what to make of that, but since Shane insists that it is special, he starts to get excited for it. He does not realize how obvious he makes his infatuation, but that just makes things better; Shane knows that he has only fallen this hard because he has been pushed to this point, groomed perfectly to serve this purpose.

“I want you to put this on for me,” Shane says, presenting him with the outfit that he has prepared for today. Carl’s eyes widen when he sees what it is; a dress, a soft pink dress, just his size. It is a little dingy from being hidden out like this, and after being scavenged as well, but it is in just fine shape for what Shane has in mind, and he knows that it was a lucky break, finding something that would fit Carl this perfectly.

“Why…why do you want me to put that on?” Carl asks, confused by all of this. He has always gone along with everything, so obedient that Shane knows that this reluctance will not last.

“You know, because I feel like it’ll make things better,” he says. “No one else is going to see but me, and we’re keeping this all a secret, right?”

“I know all that, but…” He trails off, blushing a bit. “I still don’t really get it.”

“I just need this, Carl, you know how it is.” He shrugs dismissively, as if he is asking something incredibly simple of him, like Carl should just know that he should do this. “It really would be nice if I didn’t have to keep asking you for help like this, but your mom makes it all hard for me. That’s why I thought you could dress up real cute for me, that it might make it even more fun.”

Just one mention of his mother, and there is a change in Carl’s expression. Of course, he does not want to let Shane down when it is something that Lori has failed to do for him. He is here to keep Shane happy so that he stays with Lori, so that he stays a part of their makeshift family, so that Carl does not lose another father. All Shane has to do is say the right things, and Carl will do whatever he asks.

So, in no time at all, he has put the dress on, leaving his clothes, even his underwear, in a pile on the ground, blushing as he looks up at Shane. It is obvious, just how weird he feels like this, but everything is working out just perfectly, as he pushes past his uncomfortable feelings, eager to please.

“You sure do look cute,” Shane comments, causing his blush to deepen. “I made the right call, that color suits you.” Their dynamic shifts then, as Carl gives into this new role. He is used to filling the void that he assumes his mother leaves, but he has always done it will filling a certain role, at least in his mind. In his mind, they were just doing this as buddies, as a grown man and a boy who had bonded, a man who saw him as grown up enough to teach him some grown up things. That is what it felt like before, but when he is dressed like this, it makes it feel like something entirely different.

Like this, he really feels like a substitute, and this does not feel as much like manly bonding. The way Shane teases him only further drives that point home, and Shane circles around to stand behind him, reaching a hand under the skirt of the dress. Despite everything, Carl is still hard, because he has become conditioned to get this excited no matter what Shane might be doing to him, and just knowing that Shane is looking at him is enough to get him riled up sometimes.

He whimpers as Shane wraps a hand around his cock, murmuring, “This would be a dead giveaway, though, not that I mind. I think it’s all really cute, Carl. You’re doing a great job.” Carl, despite his reluctance, begins to relax as soon as Shane starts working his hand up and down, gently stroking him off, pushing him closer to the edge, until he is whimpering and ready to give in.

He stops then, and Carl whines as he pulls his hand back. “Wait, let’s not get too carried away. I’ve got something that I want you to do for me, alright? It’ll be fun, and then I’ll reward you however you want. How about it? How does that sound?”

“I…alright,” he replies, because of course he agrees. He always agrees, because the one thing he wants most is to be good, to be able to impress Shane and to keep him happy. Shane is eager to sit back, undoing his pants them and telling Carl what to do, how to sit near him and to use his feet, instead of his hands or his mouth, like he is used to.

“Are you sure about that?” he asks, and he might be even more confused by that than by being put in a dress. But Shane just nods.

“Of course I’m sure,” he says. “I’ve been wanting to do something like this for a long time. No one has ever indulged me, but I knew I could count on you for something like that. I can always count on you, can’t I, Carl?” It is always questions like that that get him, that make him want to be completely on board with something, regardless of his personal feelings. He likes to feel special, to feel like he is the only one that Shane can count on, the only one that can keep him happy.

He doesn’t need to know that he is hardly the first to do something like this for him, and he doesn’t need to know that, if Shane really asked, if Shane really tried for anything with Lori, that she would probably give in. She has no idea that there are things that he wants that she does not do for him, falling just as easily under his spell as her son does, because Carl is the one that he really wants. At this point, she is just a means to an end, a way of getting Carl to believe that he has to do these things, or else it might cause problems for his mother’s relationship, might cause him to lose the stability that Shane has given him.

Slowly, he follows the instructions of the man he has relied on to teach him so much. He is a quick study in everything that Shane has shown him so far, and he wraps his feet as best around Shane’s cock as he can manage, one on either side, trying to create a snug hold as he struggles with the lack of coordination. There is a bit of frustration in his face as he tries to figure it out, something that he has no trouble doing when he is able to use his hands. But it is the clumsiness that makes this exciting to Shane, the uncertainty in Carl’s eyes, and the sight and feeling of him using his feet to start jacking Shane off, slowly at first, because he can’t quite figure it out, struggling until he finally has the hang of it.

He really is a quick study, and it is not long before Shane is leaning back, relaxing as he moans for him. Even once Carl seems to have it down, he is still clumsy as he does it, but the fact that he is doing it at all is enough. There is enough friction to get Shane off, to make him moan for his pretty boy, and he watches the adorable look of determination on Carl’s face, all made complete by the dress, a perfect fit that looks simultaneously out of place and just right on him.

It is about so much more than the friction; that is just the basic sensation to get him off, but really gets him off is how obedient Carl is, how willing he is to please, how cute he looks like this, and how he was ready to do this, and is ready to do just about anything, just as long as it means that he keeps Shane happy, and that he keeps Shane in his life. It is the fact that Carl is so infatuated with the older man that he barely needs to question anything now, that Shane knows he could use this power over him to get anything.

Those are the things that push him to his limit, until he is unable to hold back anymore, head thrown back as he moans and comes, and even as he does, Carl is a good boy who does not pull his feet back, waiting for Shane to tell him what to do. It takes him a moment to catch his breath, but when he does, he says, “That was great, really great, Carl. I made a mess, but, here, let me clean that up for you…”

Carl squirms as Shane leans down to lick his feet clean, doing this just to see his reactions. He is not typically subservient like this, and Carl is not used to seeing him lower himself like this. Of course, he will not have a chance to get used to it, because Shane will always remain in control, but just for the moment, he wants to show Carl just how far he can go, to make Carl feel that much more special, like he really does mean the world to Shane.

Once he is done, he asks if it was fun, and Carl agrees that it was, though Shane doubts he enjoyed it nearly as much as being touched. Fortunately for him, Shane intends to make good on his promise, and goes back to standing behind him, reaching under the skirt of his dress. “Like I said, I’m going to reward you,” he says, not reminding Carl that he had promised to reward him with whatever he wanted.

He decides for Carl that he wants this, that he just wants Shane to jerk him off with quick motions that leave the boy whimpering and whining all the way up until the moment that he comes. Carl makes a mess out of the dress that Shane worked so hard to get for him, but he was expecting something like that, so he does not give him a hard time for it. Instead, he just thanks Carl for indulging him so much, making sure to remind him that no one else can do those things for him, that Carl is the one that he relies on.

“And you’ve learned so fast. I’m really, really proud of you.” When he sees Carl’s face light up like that, he knows that he is still just as infatuated, and just as desperate to please.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
